<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FF Prompt Challenge 2020 by SachikoKuroichi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585650">FF Prompt Challenge 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SachikoKuroichi/pseuds/SachikoKuroichi'>SachikoKuroichi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FF Prompt Challenge 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, other additional pairs and tags are to be added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SachikoKuroichi/pseuds/SachikoKuroichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Ansammlung völlig zusammenhangloser Kurzgeschichten - für weitere Informationen einfach kurz ins erste Kapitel schauen ^^</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chrom/Gimurei | Grima/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, V (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FF Prompt Challenge 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Erklärungen und Inhaltsangabe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey!<br/>Wenn ihr euch hierher verirrt habt, dann will ich euch gleich mal wissen lassen, dass das gute Stück hier einfach nur eine Sammlung all der Prompts ist, die meine Freundin mir das Jahr über gegeben hat und geben wird - um uns selbst zu unterhalten und unsere Schreibblockaden ein wenig zu durchbrechen.<br/>Das ganze gibts auch in Englisch, da wir oft zwischen den Sprachen nach Lust und Laune hin- und herswitchen xD<br/>Die Sammlung wird recht DMC-lastig werden, doch gleich zu Beginn wird ein FE:A-Prompt dieses Chaos hier eröffnen!</p><p>Zur generellen Erklärung:<br/>Die Prompts haben folgendes Format:</p><p>Fandom:<br/>Pair:<br/>Genre:<br/>Prompt: ein Wort, ein Gefühl, irgendetwas was gerade einfällt - manchmal auch total unsinnig<br/>Song: um ein wenig Inspiration zu liefern</p><p>Das Ganze bekommt meistens noch eine Zeitbegrenzung zwischen 1-2 Stunden, damit es nicht eskaliert und damit man ja schön viel Stress hat xD</p><p> </p><p>Dann kommen wir mal zur Inhaltsangabe:</p><ol>
<li>Fire Emblem - Chrom/Robin(Grima)</li>
<li>DMC - V/Fiona (OC)</li>
</ol>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. FE:A - Chrom/Robin(Grima)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fandom: FE:A                                                        </p><p>Ship: Robin/Chrom(Grima)                                     </p><p>Genre: Horror                                                            </p><p>Inspiration/Prompt: Eyes                                           </p><p>Song: Gazelle – I am shell I am bone</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Seit einigen Tagen nun beschlich Robin das eigenartige Gefühl, dass sich etwas in ihm veränderte. Etwas begann sich zu regen, sein hässliches Antlitz zu zeigen. Er konnte sich absolut keinen Reim darauf machen. Das Gefühl glich dem, einem Fluch zum Opfer gefallen zu sein. Gedanken, die nicht seine eigenen waren. Gefühle, die unmöglich seiner Selbst entspringen konnten. Was ihn umso beunruhigter stimmte war die Tatsache, dass diese Veränderungen vermehrt im Beisein des Prinzen auftraten. Okay, wen wollte er hier eigentlich für dumm verkaufen? Sie betrafen ausschließlich Chrom. Doch noch konnte Robin sich zurückhalten, konnte diese Veränderungen unter Verschluss halten, konnte ein Bild der Normalität wahren, welches von Tag zu Tag unrealistischer wurde.</p><p> </p><p>Eine Woche später war es dann so weit. Robin wusste, was genau ihn hier in den Wahnsinn trieb. Der Dämon, der von seiner Seele Besitz ergriffen hatte. Der Chaos verbreitende Drache Grima. Ein dunkles, jedoch zutiefst amüsiertes Grollen tönte durch seinen Kopf, ließ den jungen Taktiker erschaudern.</p><p>
  <em>~Du bist definitiv intelligenter, als du aussiehst.~</em>
</p><p>Robin stöhnte genervt. Warum genau musste es ihn treffen? Warum genau jetzt? Und warum musste Grima in seinem Kopf seinen Senf zu allem geben können?</p><p> </p><p>Robin schlief schlecht in den vergangenen Tagen. Träume plagten ihn während jeder Sekunde, die er versuchte, ein wenig Ruhe zu finden. Das Schlimmste daran war, dass er sich nur zu genau an seine Träume erinnern konnte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Grima seine Finger da im Spiel hatte. Er wollte ihn schwächen, zu Grunde richten, damit er dann endlich seinen Körper übernehmen konnte.</p><p>
  <em>~Aber, aber. So schlecht von mir zu denken...~</em>
</p><p>Man hätte ihm den gespielt verletzten Ton beinahe glauben können, wäre da nicht dieses gehässige, abgrundtief böse Lachen durch seinen Kopf geschallt, welches ihm migräneartige Kopfschmerzen für den restlichen Tag bescherte.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Chrom waren die Veränderungen natürlich nicht verborgen geblieben. Wie hätte er auch die zunehmenden dunklen Ringe unter den Augen seines Taktikers übersehen können? Die teils paranoiden Blicke? Die Selbstgespräche, die er neuerdings führte, ignorieren können? Nur ein schlechter Freund, Kamerad, Hirte und teilnahmsloser Prinz hätte dies zustande gebracht. Nichts, was Chrom von sich behaupten wollte, zu sein. Also beschloss er, sich ein wenig um seinen besten Taktiker zu kümmern. Ihm zur Seite zu stehen. Vielleicht konnte er ihn sogar von seinen Sorgen befreien? Wer konnte das schon genau voraussagen, ohne es je versucht zu haben?</p><p>
  
</p><p>Robin war gerade damit beschäftigt, seinen alltäglichen Pflichten nachzugehen, dabei Grima ausblendend, der sich die ganze Zeit beschwerte, wie langweilig das doch war und lieber seinen Kopf mit Bildern füllte. Bilder, die ihn auch in seinen Träumen begrüßten.</p><p>„Schluss damit jetzt!“, knurrte er leise, immer hoffend, dass ihn niemand hören würde.</p><p>
  <em>~Mein kleiner, naiver Mensch. Das ist erst der Anfang. Ich bekomme immer, was ich will.~</em>
</p><p>„Robin, hier versteckst du dich also.“, ertönte die melodische Stimme Chroms hinter ihm. Grima kicherte dunkel.</p><p>
  <em>~Und was ich will, ist er. Der Kronprinz Yllisees. All die wundervollen Dinge, die wir ihm antun werden.~</em>
</p><p>Robin wartete nicht darauf, dass unzählige Vorstellungen seinen Kopf füllten. Er ließ Chrom einfach stehen und lief so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen.</p><p> </p><p>Robin mied menschliche Interaktion, vor allem die mit Chrom, für die nächsten Tage. Jetzt, wo Grima ihm sein Ziel genannt, seine Intentionen verraten hatte, schien der Drache erst richtig loszulegen.</p><p>
  <em>~Stell es dir vor: Diese starken Brust, die kräftigen Arme. All die Macht, die er verspricht. Die Kraft. Da muss einem doch das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen.~</em>
</p><p>Robin seufzte genervt, bedachte Grima jedoch mit keinerlei Antwort.</p><p>
  <em>~Du kannst versuchen, dich zu belügen, doch ich weiß es besser. Er sieht lecker aus. Und ich kann dir versprechen: Die, die zu allen nett und fürsorglich sind, zuvorkommend, verstehend, die sind die Besten im Bett. Wild, ungestüm, nimmt sich, was er will. Doch wir werden ihn dominieren. Werden ihn mit Haut und Haaren verspeisen. Seine hell leuchtenden Augen werden sich dunkel verfärben. Seine Seele werden wir verderben. Er wird uns gehören.~</em>
</p><p>Keine Reaktion zu diesem Bild, welches der sadistische Dämon malte, nach außen dringen zu lassen, glich immer öfter einer schier nicht bewältigbaren Herausforderung.</p><p> </p><p>Seine Träume wurden nach und nach expliziter, genauso wie das Drängen des Dämons, ihm endlich das zu gewähren, wonach er lechzte, in seine diabolischen Pläne einzuwilligen, und es begann, Robin an seine Grenzen zu bringen. Grima kämpfte sich immer mehr an die Oberfläche, verstärkte seine Sinne, seine Kraft, doch er weigerte sich, sie zu verwenden. Es glich in seinen Augen einem Eingeständnis seiner Niederlage.</p><p> </p><p>{Chrom unter ihm. Unsichtbare Mächte pinnen ihn auf das Bett unter ihm. Robin erkannte es. Es war sein eigenes. Doch seit wann waren seine Laken in solch dunklem Ton gehalten? Ein schmerzverzerrtes Stöhnen drang an sein Ohr, ließ ihn nach unten blicken.</p><p>Blut.</p><p>Blut überall.</p><p>Das war der Grund, für den dunklen Farbton seiner Laken.</p><p>Er betrachtete Chrom genauer.</p><p> </p><p>Bissspuren. Tiefgehende Verletzungen, augenscheinlich von Klauen verursacht, aus welchen unaufhörlich Blut strömten. Eine klaffende Wunde an seinem Oberschenkel. Ein Stück Fleisch war sauber herausgebissen worden.</p><p> </p><p>Beine, die sich um seine Mitte schlangen, rissen ihn aus seinen Beobachtungen. Erst dadurch wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seine eigene Position gelenkt und er holte erschrocken Luft.</p><p>„Chrom... wer hat Euch das angetan?“</p><p>Die Augen des Angesprochenen öffneten sich träge. Robin wollte schreien. Sie waren dunkel und gefüllt mit einer abartigen Form der Lust.</p><p>„Du... du allein.“, kam ein heiseres Krächzen über die Lippen des Prinzen, „Und du wirst es wieder tun. Gib mir mehr.“}</p><p> </p><p>Mit einem schrillen Schrei schreckte der junge Taktiker hoch. Es war nur ein Traum. Alles nur ein weiterer Anschlag auf seine Psyche, geschickt von Grima. Einem abscheulichen Dämon, der alles daran setzte, ihn zugrunde zu richten.</p><p>Während er versuchte, seinen Herzschlag und seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, schlug er die Decke zurück und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Schreibtisch, wo er immer eine Karaffe Wasser aufbewahrte. Zügig tat er einige Schlucke daraus, wunderte sich noch kurz über den eigenartig kupfrigen Geschmack, tat es jedoch als leichte Verunreinigung des Wassers ab und goss sich ein wenig davon übers Gesicht. Er sollte sich wieder hinlegen. Sollte diesen dummen Traum vergessen. Träume waren nichts weiter als Hirngespinnste, richtig?</p><p>
  <em>~Bist du dir da ganz sicher?~</em>
</p><p>Robin grollte erzürnt. Grima sollte endlich ruhig sein!</p><p>Vor dem Fenster brach die Wolkendecke auf und gab den Blick auf den heutigen Blutmond frei. Sein leicht rötliches Licht erhellte Robins Zimmer, insbesondere sein Bett.</p><p>Das Zerbersten von Glas zerriss die Stille Sekunden später.</p><p>„Nein, nein, nein....“</p><p>Robin lief auf sein Bett zu, bemerkte nun endlich seinen eigenen Zustand. Nackt und blutüberströmt wie er war, stand er vor dem Bett. Blickte auf seinen einst so starken und stolzen Prinzen hinab. Welcher über und über mit Spuren seines Tuns übersät war. Es war genauso wie in seinem Traum, nur 1000 Mal schlimmer. Weil dies die Realität war.</p><p>Stücke aus seinem Fleisch herausgebissen, seine Haut mit Kratzern und leichteren Bissspuren geschändet. Fehlte ihm da wirklich ein Stück seines Ohrs?</p><p>Was begann sich da auf dem Kopf seines geliebten Prinzen zu formen? Es konnte nicht sein...</p><p>
  <em>~Er ist unser. Verdorben, gebrochen, geschändet. Er ist verloren. Wie du verloren bist. Ihr seid mein.~</em>
</p><p>Robin löste seinen Blick von Chrom und wandte sich seinem eigenen Spiegelbild zu.</p><p>Augen... so viele Augen... sie markierten seine Haut.</p><p>Es war alles verloren.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. V/Fiona (OC)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fandom: DMC</p>
<p>Ship: V/Fiona(OC)</p>
<p>Genre: Suspense</p>
<p>Inspiration/Prompt: Seance</p>
<p>Song: Zaubererbruder - ASP</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Halloween. Früher hatten Dante und Nero sie immer auf die beste, größte, ausgefallenste Party geschleift, die sie hatten finden können. Doch nun, wo sie alle erwachsen geworden waren (zumindest versuchte sie sich das einzureden) und mit Kindern <strike>gestraft </strike>gesegnet worden waren, konnte Fiona sich auf ihre eignen Pläne konzentrieren.</p>
<p>Dachte sie.</p>
<p>Denn sie hatte die Rechnung ohne V gemacht. Dieser war vor Wochen mit einer gewissen Idee ums Eck gekommen, dass sie doch ein kleines Halloween Event abhalten könnten, um den Bekanntheitsgrad des Buchladens weiter steigern zu können. Fiona hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt keinerlei mentale Kapazitäten für diese Idee gehabt, immerhin hatte sie den mehr als nur quengeligen Nova gerade in den Armen getragen und versucht, dabei nicht die Nerven zu verlieren. Anscheinend hatte sie dabei irgendwie den Eindruck vermittelt, dass sie diese Idee als gut befinden würde und hatte unbewusst zugestimmt, dabei mitzuwirken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Und so kam es, dass sie gerade dabei war, eine Seance vorzubereiten. Oh wie sie diese Vorstellung hasste. Irgendwelche wildfremden Geister in ihren Laden einzuladen, über welchem sie zufälligerweise auch alle wohnten. Mit welchen sie sich dann herumschlagen durfte, falls sie sich nicht sofort wieder verzogen. Gegen die mächtigeren Dämonen hatte sie genügend Schutzzauber und Bannkreise gezogen. So gut, wie dieser Ort teilweise geschützt war, hätte nicht einmal Sparda selbst hier einen Fuß zur Tür reinsetzen können. Heute diente es lediglich dazu, seine Abkömmlinge draußen zu halten, wenn Fiona keinen Nerv für deren Dramen hatte. (Nero war die Ausnahme.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„V, warum? Warum hasst du mich so?“, jammerte die junge Hexe als sie den Warlock zur Tür hereinschreiten sah.</p>
<p>„Aber, aber, meine Liebste. Warum das verstimmte Gesicht? Das Kind ist aus dem Haus, da ist es doch nur ganz natürlich, dass die Erwachsenen ihren eigenen Leidenschaften nachgeben, richtig?“, antwortete die samtige Stimme V's, während seine Lippen sich zu dem altbekannten, schiefen Grinsen verzogen, welches seit einiger Zeit nur mehr für Fiona allein reserviert war. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass beides ihr jedes Mal einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken jagten. Der junge Warlock war einfach zu gutaussehend. Dass er nicht gerade schwach war, trug wohl ebenso einen Teil zu seinem Appeal bei. Zumindest, was Fiona anging, war Zauberkraft, war Macht um einiges ansprechender als ein schönes Gesicht. Nicht, dass V nicht auch jenes besessen hätte.</p>
<p>
  <em>Reiß dich zusammen!</em>
</p>
<p>Fiona schüttelte den Kopf, um sich dieser verräterischen Gedanken zu entledigen.</p>
<p>„Spar dir deine Süßholz-Raspelei. Du weißt genau, dass ich diese Art von Geisterbeschwörung verabscheue.“</p>
<p>Arme, die sich flink um ihren Körper schlangen, waren die Antwort.</p>
<p>„Keine Sorge, ich beschütze dich. Mit meiner Seele, mit meinem Leben. Meinem gesamten Sein. Vor allem, was wir heute heraufbeschwören könnten. Mein kleiner Wanderer.“</p>
<p>Diese Worte, zärtlich in ihr Ohr geflüstert, bescherte ihr eine nicht unangenehme Gänsehaut.</p>
<p>Doch sie hatte keine Zeit für solche Dinge! Sie hatte so unendlich viele Dinge vorzubereiten. Abgesehen davon...</p>
<p>
  <em>Sollte ich wirklich seinem Charme verfallen?</em>
</p>
<p>Fiona kam wie so oft zu dem Entschluss, dass kein Mann der Welt das Drama einer Beziehung wert war, selbst wenn dieser Mann V hieß. Und so wandte sie sich aus seiner (warmen, wundervollen) Umarmung und tat einige Schritte von ihm weg.</p>
<p>„Gut zu wissen. Dann wirst du dich dann als Ghostbuster betätigen, wenn wir einen unserer Besucher nicht sofort wieder loswerden. Eine Sache weniger, um die ich mich sorgen muss.“</p>
<p>V's erstaunter Gesichtsausdruck war es allemal wert, ein gewisses Ziehen, sehnsüchtig und verlangend, in ihrer Brust zu verspüren. Fiona brauchte keinen Mann. Punkt.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Es sei denn, wenn seine Haustier-Dämonen hilfreich sein könnten, die Dekoration äußerst zeiteffizient anzubringen. Griffon und Shadow waren wirkliche Künstler, wenn es um den Umgang mit Halloween-Deko ging.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Schlussendlich war alles erledigt: Für die Verpflegung der Gäste war gesorgt, die Dekoration war fertig, Fiona hatte sich in ihre „Hexenrobe“ gekleidet, ihre Haare kunstvoll verziert und teils hochgesteckt und Make-Up aufgelegt. Ketten über Ketten schmückten ihren Körper, Halsketten, Armbändchen, welche, die als Gürtel dienten und sogar in ihre Haarpracht hatte eine ihren Weg gefunden. Mit Schutzrunen geschmückt und ihrem Grimoire bewaffnet, war sie bereit. Sie könnte allem und jedem Geist nun die Stirn bieten.</p>
<p>
  <em>Alleine. Ich brauche V nicht.</em>
</p>
<p>Ein Blick auf seine Gestalt, äußerst stilvoll gekleidet, wie immer mit seinem silberfarbenen Gehstock bewaffnet, Shadow und Griffon an seiner Seite, war jedoch genug, um sie ein wenig umdenken zu lassen.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ein wenig Unterstützung hat noch nie geschadet.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Fiona wusste wirklich nicht, welche Art von Werbung V für ihre Veranstaltung zusammengestellt hatte, doch sie hatte ihre Wirkung definitiv nicht verfehlt: Der Laden war rappelvoll. Derartig gut gefüllt hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen und wenn sie ehrlich war, wollte sie das auch gar nicht. Sie begann beinahe, sich klaustrophobisch zu fühlen. Zu viele Menschen, die sie in zu kurzer Zeit umgaben, die sich mit ihr unterhalten wollten, die Fragen über Fragen stellten. Fragen, die sie nicht beantworten wollte. Oder gar nicht konnte. Und dann waren da natürlich noch die Männer. Männer, die sich definitiv zu sehr für ihre eigene Person interessierten. Wie Fiona sie doch verabscheute.</p>
<p>Doch als sie gerade einem überaus aufdringlichen Herrn die Tür zeigen wollte, bemerkte sie eine Veränderung. Seine Augen verloren jeglichen Fokus, wurden trüb und wandten sich rasch von Fiona ab. Kurz darauf wandte er sich um und marschierte zur Tür hinaus.</p>
<p>Suchend sah die junge Hexe sich um. Das war doch hundert prozentig das Werk von V!</p>
<p>„Verzeih meine Teuerste, dass es derartig lange gedauert hat. Ich wurde...aufgehalten.“, ertönte die melodische Stimme plötzlich hinter ihr. Sie fuhr herum und erblickte einen entschuldigend lächelnden Warlock, welchen die Reste seiner gerade gewirkten Magie noch leicht umgaben.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ja, natürlich...aufgehalten. Das hab ich schon gesehen. Mit sämtlichen Frauen hier geflirtet, das hast du. Ihnen Honig ums Maul geschmiert, ihnen hübsche Gedichte vorgetragen, natürlich alles aus dem Gedächtnis heraus zitiert, keine Seite hattest du dazu aufschlagen müssen. Elender Frauenheld. Mich hast du dabei gänzlich alleine zurückgelassen. Diesen schmierigen Bastarden zum Fraße vorgeworfen.</em>
</p>
<p>Fiona hielt in ihren Gedanken abrupt inne. War sie etwa... eifersüchtig? Auf diese einfachen Frauen, ohne Magie, ohne Macht? Das war doch lächerlich! Sie war besser als diese blöden Weiber! Sie war eine der mächtigsten Hexen ihrer Zeit! Was interessierte es sie denn schon, ob sie sich an V heranmachten? Ob V dies erwiderte? Sich vielleicht sogar für eine von denen ernsthaft interessierte?</p>
<p>„...Fiona?“</p>
<p>Der vorsichtig fragende Ton V's riss die Angesprochene schlussendlich wirklich aus ihren Gedanken.</p>
<p>„Ich hatte alles im Griff. Du kannst gerne wieder zu jenen Dingen zurückkehren, die dich aufgehalten haben.“</p>
<p>Bevor V etwas erwidern hätte können, war Fiona bereits <strike>geflüchtet</strike> davon geschritten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Da sie für ihre kleine Showeinlage nicht wirklich bis zur Geisterstunde warten konnten, oder wohl eher, weil Fiona keine Lust hatte, bis Mitternacht all diese Massen zu unterhalten, hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt (hatte Fiona bestimmt), dass sie um 22 Uhr mit der Seance beginnen wollten. Einige der Besucher hatten sich bis dahin auch schon verabschiedet und einige weitere wollten bei Geisterbeschwörungen nicht zugegen sein, zu viele Horrorgeschichten und -filme hatten sie schon darüber gesehen. Doch sie wünschten ihnen das Allerbeste und versprachen, sich nach dem Erfolg des Unterfangens zu erkunden, wenn sie das nächste Mal vorbeischauen würden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So waren am Ende noch zwölf wagemutige Personen, V und Fiona ausgenommen, übrig, die der Seance beiwohnen wollten. Keiner der Anwesenden hatte zuvor je an einer Seance teilgenommen, vertrauten also völlig den beiden Inhabern des Ladens, dass sie die Nacht überstehen würden, ohne von einer andersartigen Präsenz besetzt zu werden.</p>
<p>Sie nahmen alle am Haupttisch, den V in weiser Voraussicht besorgt hatte, Platz und sahen erwartungsvoll zu V. Welcher wiederum zu Fiona blickte, welche nur ergeben seufzte.</p>
<p>„Gut, dann lasst uns beginnen.“</p>
<p>Sie reichten einander die Hände, schlossen die Augen und konzentrierten sich auf die Worte, die Fiona ihnen vorgab. Ohne sich ihre eigene Unruhe anmerken zu lassen führte sie sie durch das Einstiegsritual.</p>
<p>„Nun, wo wir den Schleier soweit geöffnet haben, dass eine Kommunikation ermöglicht wäre, stelle ich die Frage: Ist hier jemand bei uns, der mit uns kommunizieren möchte?“</p>
<p>Da sie kein spezielles Medium genannt hatte, konnte alles passieren. Anfangs passierte nicht viel.</p>
<p>„Scheint nicht, als würde uns jemand beehren wollen.“, kommentierte eine Dame links von V. Natürlich waren einige von seinen Verehrerinnen geblieben und natürlich war es Fiona nicht vergönnt gewesen, dass sich nicht solch eine neben ihn gesetzt hatte. So bekam sie live und hautnah mit, wie sich die perfekt manikürten Fingernägel in seine Hand krallten, wenn sie den Kreis bildeten. Dass V seine Hand nur unter gewisser Anstrengung wieder zurückbekam, nachdem sie den Kreis auflösen konnten, musste nicht wirklich erwähnt werden, oder?</p>
<p>Die Kerzen begannen unruhig zu flackern. Fiona schimpfte sich selbst eine Idiotin. Wie konnte sie sich während einer Seance nur derartig ablenken lassen? Sie musste sich konzentrieren.</p>
<p>„Ein einfaches Zeichen, dass jemand hier ist, genügt bereits.“</p>
<p>Ein kalter Schauer lief Fiona daraufhin den Nacken hinab. Die Kerze zu ihrer rechten erlosch. Ein erschrockenes Luftholen ging durch die Runde.</p>
<p>„Nun, da wir einen Freiwilligen haben. Jeder legt einen Finger auf das Plättchen des Oujia-Bretts. Dann können wir Fragen stellen.“</p>
<p>Jeder Anwesende folgte ihrer Aufforderung.</p>
<p>„Zu Beginn: Wie alt bist du?“</p>
<p>Keinerlei Regung.</p>
<p>„Bist du noch anwesend?“</p>
<p>Langsam kam das Plättchen in Bewegung.</p>
<p>~Ja.~</p>
<p>„Gut, dann verrate uns dein Alter.“</p>
<p>~Nein.~</p>
<p>„Nein? Du willst uns dein Alter nicht verraten?“</p>
<p>~Ja.~</p>
<p>„Dann werden wir nicht weiter mit dir kommunizieren. Verlasse diesen Kreis. Du bist hier nicht mehr erwünscht.“</p>
<p>Fionas bestimmende Anweisung war genug, die anwesende Entität zu erzürnen. Die Kerzen flackerten bedrohlich, manche erloschen, doch ein Fingerschnippen von Fiona genügte, um sie wieder zum Brennen zu bringen. Der Tisch wackelte leicht.</p>
<p>„Wenn du etwas zu sagen hast, dann verrate dein Alter!“</p>
<p>Alles wurde still.</p>
<p>„Das sind die Bedingungen dieses Kreises und ich dulde keine Widersprüche.“</p>
<p>Das Plättchen, auf welchem mittlerweile lediglich nur noch V's und Fionas Finger lagen, schob sich langsam weiter.</p>
<p>„Legt eure Finger wieder darauf. Dies ist noch nicht vorbei.“</p>
<p>Weitere Finger kamen hinzu, während die Bewegung noch stattfand.</p>
<p>~0.~</p>
<p>Fiona fluchte. Natürlich musste das genau ihr passieren. Natürlich musste sie an Halloween eine Seance starten und einen Dämon beschwören.</p>
<p>Doch das Plättchen bewegte sich weiter. Schneller diesmal. Immer schneller. Anscheinend wurde der Dämon stärker, konnte sich immer mehr an das Medium gewöhnen, welches er zum Sprechen verwendete.</p>
<p>~Nicht sehr höflich, eine Dame nach ihrem Alter zu fragen, kleine Hexe.~</p>
<p>Fiona knurrte.</p>
<p>„Nenne deinen Namen, du Dämon.“</p>
<p>Sie meinte, ein Kichern hinter sich gehört zu haben.</p>
<p>~Rate.~</p>
<p>„Wir haben keinerlei Interesse daran, deine Spielchen zu spielen. Du spielst nach unteren Regeln oder wir schicken dich dahin zurück, wo du herkamst. Direkt zurück in die Hölle.“, knurrte V verstimmt. So hatte er sich das sicherlich nicht vorgestellt. Abgesehen davon war er nicht sonderlich begeistert davon, wie die Dämonin mit Fiona sprach. Ganz, als würde sie sie kennen.</p>
<p>Ein anzügliches Geräusch, einem Schnurren nicht unähnlich, ertönte daraufhin. V schauderte und ergriff reflexartig Fionas Hand. Ob er ihr oder sich selbst ein Gefühl der Sicherheit vermitteln wollte, wusste er selbst nicht so ganz.</p>
<p>„Du hast ihn gehört. Dein Name.“</p>
<p>~Spielverderber.~</p>
<p>„Der Name!“</p>
<p>~Und unhöflich noch dazu. So kriegst du nie einen Mann.~</p>
<p>„Darum sollte sich eine niedere Dämonin wie du keinerlei Sorgen machen.“, antwortete V gehässig darauf und drückte Fionas Hand. Die beiden wechselten einen Blick und lächelten einander an. Das Plättchen, welches sich erneut bewegte, unterbrach sie jedoch allzu bald.</p>
<p>~Nevan.~</p>
<p>Fiona stöhnte genervt.</p>
<p>„Okay, das reicht. Wir werden unseren Gast wieder ausladen und dann diese Seance schließen.“</p>
<p>V sah sie verwirrt an. Wer war Nevan? Er kannte diesen Namen nicht. Warum reagierte sie auf diese Weise?</p>
<p>Nevan schien definitiv nicht erfreut über diese Entscheidung zu sein und man konnte ein erzürntes Kreischen vernehmen.</p>
<p>„Nevan, deine Zeit hier ist schon lange abgelaufen. Die Chancen vertan, genügend Unheil angerichtet. Deine weitere Zeit darfst du in der Hölle fristen. Und genau dahin schicke ich dich nun zurück.“</p>
<p>Damit schob sie das Plättchen, unter einiger Kraftaufwendung und der Hilfe von V, auf „Goodbye.“.</p>
<p>„Lasst uns erneut den Kreis schließen und den Schleier wieder schließen.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nachdem sie alle Gäste verabschiedet und die meisten Dinge aufgeräumt hatten, fanden sich Fiona und V im ersten Stock wieder. Im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch sitzend.</p>
<p>„Wer war dieser Dämon? Klang, als würdest du sie kennen?“, stellte V als erstes eine Frage.</p>
<p>„Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Was mich viel mehr interessiert: Was hast du vorhin gemeint?“</p>
<p>V tat unwissend.</p>
<p>„Da musst du schon genauer sein. Es ist einiges passiert vorhin.“</p>
<p>Fiona murrte.</p>
<p>„Vergiss es einfach.“</p>
<p>Bevor sie jedoch aufstehen und erneut flüchten konnte, ergriff V ihre Hand, zwang sie zu ihm zu sehen.</p>
<p>„Ich meinte, dass kein Mann dich mehr kümmern muss. Dass du keinerlei Gedanken an einen potentiellen anderen verschwenden musst. Nicht, solange es mich gibt. Und ich kümmere mich nicht darum, was andere sagen. Ob sie dich unhöflich finden oder zu bestimmend. Ich liebe alle diese Seiten an dir. Und ich werde es dir bis in alle Ewigkeiten beweisen. Sofern du mich lässt. Sofern du mich willst.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fiona befand, dass all dies keinerlei Antwort verlangte und beugte sich kurzerhand zu V hinüber, vereinte ihre Lippen zu einem zärtlichen, alles aussagenden Kuss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>